Patch 3.3.0 (undocumented changes)
This article lists all of Patch 3.3.0's undocumented changes. See the main article for the official list of documented changes. Classes: General Death Knights * Pet ** Avoidance (passive): Now reduces the damage your pet takes from area-of-effect damage by 90%, but no longer applies to area-of-effect damage caused by other players. Ghostcrawler |quote= }} * The unnamed 1-handed version of the Rune of the Stoneskin Gargoyle mentioned in the patch notes is . Shamans * Pet ** Avoidance (passive): Now reduces the damage your pet takes from area-of-effect damage by 90%, but no longer applies to area-of-effect damage caused by other players. Races Blood Elves * , tooltip updated, "Non-player victim spellcasting is also interrupted for 3 sec." Classes * Mana cost of lower ranked spells has been decreased for many abilities and classes. See below for specifics. * Tooltips for all silencing abilities ( , , , and ) have been updated to also state, "Non-player victim spellcasting is also interrupted for 3 sec." Death Knights * Runeforging ** added, "Affixes your rune weapon with a rune that increases Defense by 25 and total Stamina by 2%. Modifying your rune weapon requires a Rune Forge in Ebon Hold." * Blood ** , tooltip updated, "Non-player victim spellcasting is also interrupted for 3 sec." * Unholy ** , duration increased to 20 seconds (old, 12 seconds) ** , damage reduction now only applies to creature AoE, but the amount of damage reduction has been increased. Creature AoE damage reduction to the death knight's pet is 45/90% (old - 40/70%, applied to all AoE's) Druids * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . * Balance ** , no longer procs from DoT spell crits (Old - procced from all spell crits) ** , now only applies to spell DoT effects, (Old - all DoT's). Possibly just a tooltip clarification. * Feral ** , range increased to 8 yards (Old - 5 yards) ** , no longer stacks (Old - Stacks up to 2 times.) * Restoration ** , duration reduced by 20%, but heals per second will remain constant. Now Rejuvenation heals 1352 over 12 seconds, still at a rate of 112.6 HPS (Old - 1690 over 15 seconds, 112.6 HPS) ** , now grants additional armor contribution, and dispel protection has been increased. Now grants 160% additional armor contribution from cloth and leather items while in or while not shapeshifted, and reduces the chance your Barkskin is dispelled by 70% (Old - No armor contribution increase, dispel chance reduced by 60%) Hunters * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , , and * Marksmanship ** , tooltip updated, "Non-player victim spellcasting is also interrupted for 3 sec." * Survival ** , trap duration reduced to 30 seconds, DoT increased to 900 + RAP, (old - 60 second duration, DoT was a flat 900 damage and not based on RAP). ** , tooltip clarified ** , changed to transfer threat when the hunter attacks and threat continues to be transferred for 4 seconds (old - transfers threat of the first 3 attacks) ** , cooldown reduced to 22 seconds (old - 30 seconds). User Interface * The Map can be switched (using the button adjacent to the close button) between full screen (covering the screen) and a smaller version. The full screen will show (from left to right, from top to bottom) the following: :* The map with the zone, continent or planet you are on; :* The quests you are on; :* The quest text, displaying the quest; :* The quest rewards on completing it. :The smaller screen will show the following: :* The map with the zone, continent or planet you are on; :* The quests you are on. Professions Blacksmithing * The following patterns have been added: ** ** ** ** ** ** Leatherworking * The following patterns have been added: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Enchanting * The following patterns have been changed: ** , now occasionally increases haste by 250 instead of inflicting a curse. ** , now also inflicts additional shadow damage. Tailoring * The following patterns have been added: ** ** ** ** Quests * The quest log displays the reputation rewards when completing the quest: Displayed are: :* The faction you will gain reputation with; :* The amount of reputation you will gain. Items * Mounts ** Hippogryph mounts like the Argent Hippogryph now have a proper walk animation when on the ground. * now correctly supports glow effects from enchants. World environment * The front door to Icecrown Citadel is now open, leading into a dead end — presumably to make room for the future instance portal. * The Undercity Guardians in Undercity are being replaced by orcish Kor'kron Overseers.http://s.nihilum.eu/image/image/mainsite/news/2009/oct/02/noaboms.jpg References